


Ещё одна душа

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Astarte x Abaddon, Corrupted Angel, Dark, Demon, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Lucifer/Astarte - Freeform, No barter, PWP, UST, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wings, angel - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: падение Астарты
Relationships: Abaddon/Astarte (Darksiders), Lucifer/Astarte
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Ещё одна душа

Астарта смотрит по сторонам, и взгляду не на чем отдохнуть: везде только трупы, и горящая земля, и уже сгоревшая и мёртвая.  
Эдем горит! Величайшее чудо Вселенной погибло! Мир, созданный для людей, пуст, искалечен и рассыпается в прах.  
Астарта закрывает глаза, но видит всё то же, а чувствует ещё сильнее: горечь, отчаяние и смерть — вот что ждёт её впереди, целую вечность.  
Абаддон избрал её для этого поста — почему?.. Он ушёл, как все, чтобы сторожить другие развалины, а её оставил здесь, на бесконечном кладбище, ни о чём не спросить его теперь.  
Другие навещают Астарту. Похоронная команда приходит собрать тела ангелов, чтобы предать их чистому небесному пламени.  
Тела мёртвых нефилимов нетленны: ни огонь не берёт их, ни магия, а отравленная земля Эдема выплёвывает, они противны ей и всему Сущему, и некому отнести их к Бездне — никто не хочет прикасаться к мерзким покойникам. Могильщики уходят, и Астарта чувствует, как они запечатывают портал. Теперь живая здесь только она, приговорена сторожить мёртвых и их тайны. Чтобы хоть немного облегчить страдание земли Эдема, она стаскивает тела в кучи. Сжечь их нельзя, но теперь от них можно хотя бы отвернуться.  
Иногда тьма над тёмным полем становится гуще, иногда слегка рассеивается. В обломке погибшего Эдема нет больше ни дня, ни ночи, но свет ещё меняется здесь — потому что был создан таким и ещё не разрушился окончательно. Верхние миры падают в Бездну дольше нижних, но и этот рано или поздно погрузится в неё. Астарта, никого не допустившая к мёртвым нефилимам, погибнет вместе с ним, и тогда её душа наконец обретёт покой.  
Абаддон приходит в тёмный час. Астарта не замечает, как он снял печать, а он уже рядом — высокий, сильный, расправляет могучие крылья, протягивает к ней руки без оружия.  
— Я пришёл, — говорит он, и голос у него такой тихий, что это причиняет боль. Они должны таиться!.. Все ангелы, которые служат бок о бок с великим генералом Абаддоном, обожают его, Астарта не исключение, но её любовь не безответна, и это грех пуще прочих.  
— Да, генерал, — отвечает Астарта, сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься к нему, не обнять, не сказать всё, о чём она молчала так долго.  
— Абаддон, — мягко поправляет он. — Я пришёл к тебе, Астарта. Мне жаль, что пришлось поручить эту стражу тебе.  
А уж ей-то как жаль!.. К стыдливому восторгу примешивается обида. Она ведь понимает — Абаддон оставил её здесь, чтобы не видеть, не встречаться с ней взглядами, не задевать друг друга крыльями невзначай. Подчинённые ревниво следят за своим генералом, даже если Астарта и Абаддон не сделают ничего запретного, не перемолвятся словечком, их всё равно заподозрят.  
— Я думала, ты специально оставил меня здесь, — произносит Астарта как можно спокойнее. Это всегда хорошо удавалось, но сейчас её обуревают эмоции, мучительные и сладостные.  
— Чтобы иметь возможность прийти. — Неуловимым движением Абаддон оказывается рядом, и Астарта удивляется — раньше он так не умел.  
У него горячие сильные руки, а знаки на лбу мерцают в полутьме.  
Он обнимает Астарту, и она мгновенно забывает, где и зачем находится.  
Больше не имеют значения ни грех, ни долг. Всё это глупости, оставшиеся в прежней жизни, «здесь и сейчас» — вот что важно.  
Их губы встречаются, крылья сталкиваются, и Астарта трепещет, приникая к ослепительной силе Абаддона.  
Он торопится, разоблачая Астарту — это не так-то легко, ведь оба они в доспехах.  
— А ты? — Она прикасается к его бёдрам, руки немеют, как от злой магии. Это всё смущение, привычка к невинности, к чистоте помыслов и свершений.  
— Сейчас. — Беспокойная усмешка не подходит благородному лицу. — Я так давно ждал. — Он снова целует Астарту.  
Они держатся на ногах только потому, что помогают себе крыльями. Ещё немного — и повалятся в горелую грязь, чтобы предаться запретной, постыдной страсти.  
Мысли в голове Астарты мечутся, сталкиваясь и высекая искры. Плотское удовольствие кружит ей голову, она раздвигает ноги, позволяя Абаддону ласкать себя; снимает наличник, чтобы он мог целовать её лицо и шею. Она хочет избавиться и от нагрудника, но это сложно сделать, не отдаляясь от Абаддона, а она не может, не хочет, не будет от него отдаляться.  
— У тебя мало времени, — догадывается она.  
— Да, — он вскидывает на неё жадный, горящий взгляд, — и нет.  
Что-то не так... Глаза! Не бледно-голубые, нет, тёмно-оранжевые, демонические!  
Астарта дёргается прочь, но пальцы отвратительной твари уже внутри, он легко ловит её, подхватывает под талию и взлетает, расправляя огромные чёрные крылья.  
— Люцифер!.. — Страсть сменяется ненавистью, совершенно стирая тень страха. Астарта тянется за оружием, но не находит — вот от чего Враг унёс её, подняв в воздух.  
— Почему бы тебе не позволить мне побыть Абаддоном? — Крылатая тьма смеётся. Говорят, что у Люцифера нет лица, и сейчас это правда. Говорят, что у него тысячи обличий, и сердце Астарты пропускает удар, когда она не успевает прогнать мысль: «Он ведь может, может подарить мне Абаддона».  
— Да, — шепчет тьма, лаская и обжигая лицо и шею, глаза жмурятся, как от удовольствия, — я могу дать тебе Абаддона. Могу привести к тебе его самого, а могу освободить вас обоих — для долгой счастливой жизни.  
Астарта ни мгновения ему не верит. Это же Люцифер.  
Он разжимает хватку, она падает, но успевает расправить крылья и мягко спланировать на землю. Подобрав оружие, она торопится привести себя в порядок. Сейчас речь не о приличиях, а об удобстве в бою. Промежность начинает жечь, будто туда плеснули кислотой.  
— Будь ты проклят! — цедит сквозь зубы Астарта.  
Она атакует с боевым кличем, но тьма уклоняется от удара, обвивает тело Астарты, насмехаясь.  
— Тебе меня не победить, ангел, — говорит тьма. — Я коснулся тебя, я вложил в тебя часть себя.  
Боль пронзает всё тело Астарты, крылья вспыхивают адским пламенем. Она падает в чёрную грязь с отчаянным криком. Подцепив копьё какой-то частью себя, тьма отбрасывает его далеко в сторону. Астарта всё равно пытается ползти. Тело ниже пояса будто варят в кислоте, ноги уже растворились, а происходящее с животом непостижимо для ангельского разума. Боль ест силы Астарты, но она же питает её яростью.  
— Ну что же ты, — ласково говорит Люцифер, опускаясь рядом. Он помогает Астарте приподняться. — Сейчас всё пройдёт, всё будет хорошо...  
— Я тебе не верю! — хрипит Астарта. Сердце колотится в предсмертной судороге. «Вот как», — успевает подумать она.  
К сожалению, на самом деле она не умирает.  
Доспех осыпается с её тела вместе с воспоминаниями о непереносимой боли, а Люцифер принимает форму обнажённого Абаддона.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — с горечью спрашивает Астарта.  
— Из твоих снов, женщина. — Абаддон-Люцифер целует её, обнимает, и она понимает, что готова поддаться искушению. Вокруг вместо горелого поля битвы поднимается Райский сад. Гордая колоннада ограждает зелёную поляну. Под босыми ногами — мягкая трава, где-то поблизости журчит ручей. Тихо. Ни вони, ни горечи, ни боли.  
— Потом будешь со мной спорить, — улыбается поддельный Абаддон, — а сейчас просто прими мой подарок.  
Любой дар от демона — ловушка. Люцифер хуже их всех вместе взятых, один взгляд на его дары смертелен, но Астарте некуда деваться. От неё ничего не зависит.  
— Вот и хорошо, — шепчет Люцифер. — Доверься мне ненадолго.  
«Только ненадолго», — скверное оправдание, но Астарта не в состоянии даже упрекать себя.  
Слишком хорошо ей в иллюзорном саду с иллюзорным Абаддоном. Тот нежен, и ласков, и внимателен. Он укладывает Астарту на траву, покрывает поцелуями её грудь и живот, приподнимает бёдра, чтобы наклониться между ними, дать ей упоительное, невозможное наслаждение.  
«Разве настоящий мог бы быть так хорош?» — думает Астарта, но быстро понимает, что эту мысль подбросил ей Люцифер.  
Чтобы найти в себе силы сопротивляться, она должна разрушить иллюзию.  
— Нет! — выталкивает она изо рта вместо очередного страстного стона. — Хватит врать!  
Отстранившийся Абаддон кажется смущённым.  
Расправив крылья, Астарта подскакивает, но не пытается сбежать. Она знает, что не сможет выбраться из иллюзии Отца Лжи.  
— Если ты так хорош, дай мне себя! — кричит она в любимое лицо, ненависть тёмным облаком клубится в душе. Раньше ярость Астарты была сродни отваге и гордости — сияющая, исполненная света. Сейчас — другое дело. Зло уже отравило её, она приговорена.  
— Нет, — отвечает Люцифер на её мысли, но не на слова.  
Он стирает иллюзию, но не возвращает их на поле битвы. Кругом — чистая, спокойная тьма, непривычная, но не раздражающая.  
— Ты не сможешь меня принять, — шепчет эта тьма, лаская обнажённое тело Астарты. Она понимает, что в самом деле лишилась крыльев — ужасная, чудовищная утрата.  
— Ты можешь быть любым.  
— Ты отказалась от избранного мной облика. — Ей кажется, или он в самом деле разочарован. — Я дам тебе то же, что Лилит.  
— Этой шлюхе, — выплёвывает Астарта. Она безоружна, искалечена, одинока в этой тьме, беззащитна перед худшим чудовищем во Вселенной, но она не смирится, не будет умолять.  
— У меня — шлюха, у тебя — дурак, помешанный на долге, — мягко отвечает тьма. — Я забрал твои крылья, но могу дать тебе новые. Я вообще могу многое тебе дать.  
Он лжёт, обманывает, искушает — как всегда.  
— Сейчас не лгу. — Тьма обнимает её — тёплая, нежная. — Ты сильнее, чем я думал. Я ищу союзницу, а не рабыню.  
— Не любовницу, — требует Астарта. Она обречена. Небеса проклянут её и уничтожат, но она по крайней мере не отдастся этому существу.  
— Жаль, — вздыхает Люцифер. — Твоя душа прелестна.  
Астарта содрогается.  
— В мире мало женщин, подобных тебе.  
Абаддон говорил то же самое, и слова причиняют Астарте невыносимую боль.  
Люцифер цепляет её и, как нитку из полотна, вытягивает из Астарты.  
— Он тебя не стоит, — шепчет тьма. — Ты же знаешь, зачем он отправил тебя сюда. Хочешь провести вечность, страдая от неразделённой любви?.. Он трус, он никогда не посмеет коснуться тебя. Он слишком горд, чтобы отказаться от чина, превратиться в ремесленника или рядового воина...  
Люцифер не очень хорошо разбирается в законах Неба — да и ангелы в них зачастую не разбираются, — но в главном он прав. Абаддон в самом деле не уважает чувство Астарты. Сколько ещё у него таких лейтенантов, готовых умереть и даже пасть за него?..  
Тьма теплеет, Астарта не замечает, что уже кутается в неё.  
— Я дам тебе силу, — шепчет Люцифер. — Способность радоваться и наслаждаться. Избавлю тебя от этого мучительного чувства.  
— Что ты за это хочешь? — в сердцах спрашивает Астарта. Она думает, что у неё нет ничего, что Князь Тьмы не мог бы взять силой.  
Ответ заставляет её содрогнуться.  
— Почему — мою?  
— Потому что она сильна и прекрасна. Небо снабдило тебя слабым телом. Я дам тебе новое, чтобы ты могла прожить как можно дольше, чтобы успела освободиться от этой стражи. — Сейчас он не околдовывает — уговаривает, льстит, и не поддаться такой лести сложнее, чем любой иллюзии.  
Астарта чувствует себя растерянной.  
— Никакого времени на раздумья. — Люцифер целует её в висок. Он уже не так противен, и это, пожалуй, страшнее всего остального. — Можешь взять тело и решить потом.  
— Что ты можешь предложить мне, кроме тела?  
Люцифер отвечает не раньше, чем демонстрирует её нынешнюю слабость: бессильные ноги подкашиваются, в низу живота огненным цветком распускается боль, Астарта валится в грязь, бьётся локтем обо что-то твёрдое.  
Тьма смыкается над ней заботливым куполом, пьёт боль из её тела, лёгкими поцелуями возвращает чувствительность ногам.  
— Когда я уйду, ты останешься калекой, — с сожалением шепчет тьма. — Убить себя тебе не позволит долг, и когда сюда придёт кто-нибудь ещё, ты не сможешь сопротивляться.  
— Кто? — гневно спрашивает Астарта. Она думает, что Люцифер будет пытать её, но вместо боли чувствует наслаждение.  
— Я скажу тебе, если встанешь на мою сторону. Я же освобожу тебя от этого поста — этого не может даже Абаддон, — он тихо смеётся, — и я дам тебе власть над мёртвыми нефилимами. — Он целует её, не дав ответить. — Ты пыталась о них позаботиться, пусть и они будут тебе чем-нибудь полезны.  
Это оказывается последней каплей. Мёртвые нефилимы, ненавистные, неразрушимые, будут наконец-то принадлежать ей!..  
— Да, — выдыхает Астарта в ласкающую тьму. — Да!  
— По порядку, — улыбается Люцифер.  
Тьма приникает к телу Астарты, впитывается в него. Помертвевшие ноги исчезают вместе с напоминанием о боли, бёдра раздаются вширь, зад увеличивается, и, пока он растёт, Люцифер продолжает ласкать его.  
— Ты ведь потеряла своего орто в битве?  
«Откуда он знает?!»  
— Я наблюдал, ты была прекрасна.  
Неожиданно трогательное признание от Князя Тьмы.  
— Я не испытываю отвращения к ангелам, — сообщает он, продолжая ласкать Астарту, её растущее новое тело, поит её силой и греховностью. — Мне вас жаль. Ослеплённые светом, вы ничего не видите.  
— Во тьме вообще ничего нельзя увидеть, — бесстрашно возражает Астарта, и он награждает её новым поцелуем. Ей нравится, она непроизвольно тянется следом — за новым.  
— Не видит только тот, кто не хочет, — уклончиво отвечает Люцифер. — Тот, кто желает увидеть все миры, увидит их.  
— Люди, — сипло произносит Астарта.  
— Да. — Нежный язык тьмы облизывает её лицо. — Они, избранные Создателем, могут увидеть и Тьму, и Свет, но вы... Нет, уже не «вы», они. Ангелы хотели ослепить людей, сделать подобными себе.  
Астарте нечего сказать. Она пала, и она знает это. Люди никогда не заботили её по-настоящему.  
— Ты стерегла их, потому что стерегли все ангелы. И посмотри, к чему они тебя приговорили.  
— Не надо, — отмахивается Астарта. Она слишком хорошо помнит, как выглядит сожжённый Эдем с кучами трупов.  
Нежась в ласковом облаке тьмы, она ждёт, пока вырастет её новое, сильное тело, похожее на тело орто: мощные лапы, широкие крылья. Ей не нравится чёрный и красный, белый и золотой намного красивее, привычнее, но Люцифер не может по-настоящему творить светлое. Им удаётся спасти её доспехи и оружие, и волны тьмы подносят их переродившейся Астарте, будто подарки любовника.  
Она не торопится облачиться, и тьма льнёт к ней, похотливо извиваясь.  
— Ты хочешь, Астарта? — спрашивает Люцифер. — Хочешь узнать — меня?  
Он хочет казаться ужасным и могучим, хочет испугать её.  
— Ты испытываешь мою отвагу, демон? — надменно спрашивает Астарта.  
Тьма сладострастно смеётся и обрушивается на неё вихрем мучительных ласк. Люцифер может касаться всего её тела. Щекотать, поглаживать, облизывать, сжимать, царапать, давить. Он хорошо знает, что нужно делать, чтобы доставить удовольствие переродившемуся (падшему!) ангелу.  
Чёрные крылья с алыми рунами трепещут от страсти, Астарта запрокидывает голову, выгибает верхнюю спину так, что волосы рассыпаются по нижней, звериной.  
— Как ты прекрасна, — шепчет тьма.  
Она уже касается набухшей, сочащейся промежности зверя. Астарте почти больно от желания, но Люцифер медлит, не входит в неё ни тьмой, ни плотью.  
— Ну, — говорит Астарта. — Или ты испугался?  
— Женщина!.. — звучит, как гневное проклятие.  
Астарта вскрикивает, когда Люцифер, мгновенно обретя плоть и очертания, врывается в неё огромным органом. Воплощение тьмы покрыто чешуйками и все они гладкие, чёрные, гибкие — и острые, острее любого меча. Каждое движение разрывает нутро Астарты, каждое прикосновение — исцеляет и дарит блаженство. Она кричит и воет, как животное, как демон, которому уподобилась.  
— Нет, нет, — шепчет Люцифер. Он больше, чем дракон. Он — вся тьма вокруг. Дракон груб и страстен, но это только тело. — Ты прекрасна, ты — слияние света и тьмы, мой шедевр, моя любовница.  
Лесть это или бред оглушённого похотью самца, Астарте неважно. Слова, звуки, влажное шуршание тьмы по голой коже там, где её не рвут когти и кромки чешуек, дарят наслаждение, забирают боль, уносят прочь. Астарта отдаётся удовольствию, пылающий раздвоенный язык щекочет её шею.  
— Отдашь мне свою душу после смерти? Не раньше, раньше я не прошу. — Слова ласкают слух, стекают по коже, проникают в раны, в кровь, в самую душу.  
— Да-а, — стонет Астарта.  
— Хорошо, — рычит Люцифер.  
Он подчиняется самой низкой, самой пошлой, почти смешной похоти, но наделяет Астарту защитой от самого себя. Боль больше не отравляет наслаждение — чистое, грубое, бесстыдное.  
Греховное.  
Только испытав телесный экстаз, Астарта окончательно сознаёт своё падение. Оно вполне завершено — она не чувствует ни стыда, ни раскаяния. Всё, чего она желает — больше силы, больше свободы, власти, удовольствий. Богатства её не интересуют — возможно, пока.  
Она уподобилась демонам и всё же лучше многих из них.  
Люцифер отстраняется. Астарте всё равно, пережил ли он тот же восторг. Если бы он хотел, он мог бы продолжать сколько угодно, и новое, звериное тело Астарты не стало бы спорить.  
Он позволяет ей прогуляться, разминая мощные лапы. Она облачается в остатки доспеха, подбирает копьё и пробует взлететь — толком не получается, это не полёт, а высокий прыжок — всё равно выше, чем у любого падшего.  
— Когда всё закончится, я дам тебе ещё одну пару крыльев, — щедро обещает Люцифер. Астарта чувствует его довольство.  
— И что же нужно сделать, чтобы это «всё» закончилось? — спрашивает Астарта.  
И внимательно слушает своего нового командира.


End file.
